


A wish for Intimacy

by moonphase9



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonphase9/pseuds/moonphase9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about Kyon catched Itsuki's eye. The latter begins to daydream about what he wishes for the most in his sterile world, intimacy with Kyon. Short one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wish for Intimacy

Itsuki looked over at the boy half listening to what he was saying.

As he drank up the glorious sight of Kyon, Itsuki tried to tell himself that he was merely observing the boy the same way he did everyone else, dispassionately focusing on every minor detail because it was useful for keeping the world in working order and that nothing was out of sync.

It definitely wasn't because he thought Kyon was beautiful or fascinating, that would be ridiculous...

The sea water sprayed up over the ledge of the boat, lightly dusting against Kyon's face before settling into the dark curls of his hair just at the nape of his neck. The wind blew softly, raising the auburn locks to reveal, (Itsuki focused his gaze,) on a small mole on the neck.

Most people thought moles were ugly and typically Itsuki was no exception.

But for some reason on Kyon the mole seemed...attractive. As if it had a magnetic pull, Itsuki kept staring, feeling like he was being pulled into something he could not control. Unbidden a fantasy was arose in his mind... one he had imagined many times before.

Itsuki visualized waking up in his bed. He felt warm and comfortable engulfed in the pillows, duvet and the knowledge that he had not been sleeping alone.

Opening his eyes, he sees soft, honey-toned rays breaking through the window shades and journeying down to the back of his lover. As the sun rays light up Kyon's back they reveal natural highlights in his hair; caramel and milk chocolate browns mixed in with a dominant deep chestnut colour. The only change to the daydream now was the appearance of the mole on Kyon's neck. Itsuki could imagine his dream doppleganger stretching out his hand and gently brushing his fingers across the blemish and up into Kyon's hair.

The hair was thick and warm and feathery to the touch. The natural scent of Kyon was bought to him as he gently leaned forward and buried his nose in the mop of finely cut chestnut hair. It's a natural, earthy scent but with a hint of apple and something spicy...cinnamon perhaps?

With Itsuki brushing his face into the back of his head, Kyon awakes. Turning around he faces his lover and smiles softly. Itsuki gasps at the beatific vision before him; tan skin, long dark eyelashes and that smile that is so genuine and pure and so unlike his own.

There are no complaints from the other boy of Itsuki having his face too close. In his dream world, Kyon was happy to be close to Itsuki...

So instead of bickering, they just look at each other for a while. Itsuki can actually allow himself to gaze into those deep chocolate brown eyes, falling deeper and harder than he ever knew he could for another human being.

Cold sea water lightly splashed against his face.

The daydream dispersed.

Itsuki blinked and looked away from Kyon, who seemed to not have noticed Itsuki had been staring.

"I shouldn't be thinking such things." Itsuki chastised himself before glancing behind himself to see a euphoric Haruhi talking animatedly to the rest of the SOS Brigade. "Kyon belongs to God. I have no hope of anything happening between us. Haruhi chose Kyon and what God wants, God gets."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot. Itsuki strikes me as being lonely. I never really liked Haruhi (which is why I never got past series 1) she grated and I thought she was a bully.


End file.
